


Too Damn Hot

by Purple_Panic



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Panic/pseuds/Purple_Panic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day is unbearably hot and all Rock wants to do is read his book in peace. Unfortunately Revy doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. When Rock finally snaps, will she be prepared for what he has planned for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Damn Hot

This is a fic I've had lying around forever and never got around to posting. I love the series Black Lagoon and am excited to watch the third season. I hope you enjoy the story!

Too Damn Hot

XXXXX

Rock was in a foul mood.

The air conditioning unit had gone on the fritz and his room at Lagoon Company was way too hot, making him irritable. On top of that, Revy had been trying to pick a fight all morning even though it should have been obvious that the one she was attempting to argue with was simply trying to read a book.

Maybe it was because she was bored. They hadn't had a job in days and Dutch and Benny were off doing other things, leaving them alone at headquarters. She had casually wandered into his room, saying whatever she could to get a rise out of him. So far she had been unsuccessful but his patience was wearing thin.

"Look at you," she scoffed, plopping down on the bed next to him as if it was her personal chair. "Your nose is always in a fucking book. Whatcha reading? Some sappy romance?"

"No, it's not a romance novel," Rock ground out, rereading the same sentence for the fifteenth time as Revy continued to break his concentration over and over.

"No?" she asked, a mischievous grin forming on her lips. "Then is it dirty porn? Is that it Rock? Do you like books better than the real thing?"

"It's not porn," he answered shortly, giving her only a minimal answer to appease her since he knew ignoring her wouldn't make her go away.

"You sure about that?" the tattooed woman cackled. "I haven't seen you check out a chick once since you joined us. Kinda makes you wonder, doesn't it? Have you even had a girlfriend before? Or are you just gay?"

Rock supposed he should be grateful that the gun wielding psycho next to him hadn't noticed all the times he had found himself staring at her bronzed skin and long legs or the way the curve of her ass peeked out from beneath her cut-off shorts. Revy was an attractive woman, even if she scared him to death, and he found himself fascinated and drawn to her. If she ever found that out, she'd probably respond with a well aimed punch to his nuts, but even so, her obliviousness only fueled his growing irritation, and the jibe about a girlfriend was causing him to cross the line into anger.

"Yes, I had a girlfriend back in Tokyo," he sighed in exasperation from behind his book. "She worked for a local firm and was rapidly climbing up the corporate ladder. We dated a year and a half before we both decided that our jobs didn't let us have time for a relationship so we called it off."

Well, that was mostly true. She had worked for a company in a position far superior to his, but she alone had been the one to end their relationship. He had been heartbroken but had accepted it, telling himself it was for the best anyway since it allowed him to focus more on work.

"Yeah right," Revy laughed, unimpressed with his story. "I bet she left you because she thought you were no good in the sack. If a man knows how to fuck, then she'll keep him around no matter what."

Rock tensed, his anger on the verge of boiling over. He was sick and tired of Revy's belittling comments when they were obviously unfounded.

The sex life he'd had in that relationship had actually been rather good. He had been inexperienced at first but eager to learn, paying attention to what she liked and what she didn't until he had become quite adept at pleasing her. When they weren't both exhausted from work, which was rare, Rock had gotten to the point where he had her screaming his name and reaching multiple orgasms, a fact that he was quite proud of.

He finally dropped his book, regarding her with angry eyes. "My sexual prowess is none of your business."

"Hah!" Revy laughed, pointing a finger at him. "That just proves it! That's obviously code for 'I'm terrible in bed so I'd rather not talk about it.' Isn't it Rock? You're a pathetic little limp dick."

Something inside him snapped. All the times he had put up with abuse at work, and now again here at Lagoon Company had worn on him, and now here was Revy insulting his manhood without knowing anything about the topic.

He grabbed the wrist of her pointing hand, jerking her towards him and flipping their bodies so she was beneath him, pinned to the bed with his hands holding down her wrists on either side of her head.

"Get off me, you idiot!" the redhead screeched, struggling to throw him off of her.

"Fuck you, Revy," he hissed angrily as he continued to hold her thrashing body down. "You don't know a god damned thing about me!"

And then, Rock did something very strange. He stared down at her face, lovely even as she hurled insults and profanities at him. He dipped his head and captured those snarling lips in a kiss, instantly shocking her into stunned silence. Her whole body went rigid as she felt his lips press to hers firmly. There was still anger seething behind that kiss and she realized that maybe she'd finally pushed him too far. When his tongue swiped over her lower lip, followed by teeth nipping at the tender skin, she couldn't help a gasp, parting her lips and giving him the opportunity he needed to push his tongue into her mouth.

She tasted slightly of rum, no doubt because she's had a glass of it for breakfast. But the sound of her surprised gasp drove him on. He wanted to hear more sounds like it, wanted to hear her moan. There had been so many times when images of her naked beneath him had flashed though his mind and he had dismissed them quickly before they could bloom into full blown fantasies. But now he had her in this moment, and though she may put a bullet though his cock for it, he was going to kiss her breathless.

She remained tense and unresponsive as he plundered her mouth, his tongue sweeping over her teeth and exploring every corner with enough force to be aggressive, but not so much that the kiss became overbearing and suffocating. She couldn't believe it, but being kissed by Rock felt good. She liked it when he showed this side of him, the aggressor, the warrior, not the whiny little office boy he usually was. Even so, pride wouldn't let her succumb to him like this. She began to struggle again, trying to push him off, but his position on top of her gave him more leverage and she couldn't seem to break free.

He could feel her fighting beneath him, and for some reason, it turned him on. A primal instinct thrived on holding her down and claiming her mouth as she thrashed about beneath him. He growled against her lips, a dark and animalistic sound, and felt himself beginning to grow hard. Their current position had his groin centered in the cradle of her hips, and without stopping to think about what he was doing, he began to grind into the soft spot between her legs, growling again at the wonderful friction it produced.

Heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room suddenly flooded Revy's body as she felt his half hard erection press against her sex. His hungry sounds were making her nerve endings burn as his mouth worked against hers. Rock was turning her on in a way she hadn't felt for quite some time and the knowledge both confused and angered her. She wasn't attracted to this little punk ass! He was just a little bitch who was pissed at her for saying he didn't know how to please a woman. And yet, as he continued to grind against her, her panties were beginning to grow damp.

Rock finally broke the kiss when his lungs could no longer withstand the lack of air. He looked down to find her breathing hard, a faint flush spreading over the bridge of her nose. Even though she was glaring daggers at him, it was obvious his kiss had affected her.

"If you don't get off me, I'm going to castrate you with my bare hands," she seethed, her brown eyes full of fire, but lacking the clarity they so often had. He could see they were clouded with desire. Although she didn't want to admit it, she liked what he was doing.

Rock was no idiot. He knew full well what Revy was capable of. She was incredibly strong and could put up a hell of a fight, and he couldn't help but feel that despite her protests, she wasn't putting her all into fighting him off.

"I'm not going anywhere," he shot back, voice deep and gravely as he thrust his pelvis up sharply into the juncture of her thighs, smirking sadistically as she gasped and her body unconsciously arched for him just a little.

"You fucking bastard!" she spat, enraged by how her body had so easily betrayed her. She began to struggle with renewed energy, thrashing around so wildly that Rock had to press his entire body to hers, forcing her down until she began to tire.

When he could sense her strength had began to wane, he scooted down her body just a little, lowering his head so he was hovering over her heaving breasts.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Revy hissed venomously.

Rock didn't respond, but simply gazed at her chest. He could see the faint points of her nipples through her black cropped shirt, meaning she wasn't wearing a bra. Perfect.

Without warning, he leaning down and captured a nipple between his teeth right through the material of her top, causing her to draw in a breath sharply. He tugged at the hardened point roughly. He'd heard enough of Revy's disturbingly graphic accounts of sexual endeavors to know that she liked a little pain with her pleasure.

Revy squirmed beneath him at the feel of his teeth closing around the sensitive bud. Every tug sent blazing heat streaking through her even though he hadn't even removed any of her clothes.

He switched breasts, giving the other similar attention and noticing that the harder he tugged, the louder her gasps were.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you piece of shit," Revy panted, her death threat not quite as effective when punctuated with shuddering breaths.

Rock was unfazed by her words. He lifted his head from her chest to fix her with a gaze so heated that she felt something low in her stomach flutter pleasantly. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight, let alone aim."

His voice was dark and menacing, but so full of desire that Revy was momentarily speechless. Her theory about him being gay had clearly gone up in smoke.

Before she could muster the words to reply, his teeth found the bottom hem of her shirt and he tugged it upwards until it was bunched around her armpits, revealing two bronzed and flawless globes. Rock stared a moment in wonder. Her breasts were large, but still pert and supple. The wine colored areolas gave way to tightened little nipples that were fully distended and reddened thanks to the ministrations of his teeth. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath, enticing him all the more. He had to admit, while Revy had many flaws, she had a perfect set of tits.

He longed to touch them with his hands, but couldn't risk releasing his captive. Instead, he let his mouth close around one pebbled nipple, sucking it into his mouth where he swirled his tongue around the hardened bud and grazed it with his teeth.

Revy felt a moan bubble up inside her but managed to force it down, settling instead for another string of scathing insults. She would not moan for him, even though his mouth was working over her sensitive breast in ways that was making her head spin. She would not give in, not to this white-collared fucker.

"What's the matter? You miss your mama's tits and have to go after mine?" she growled, managing to keep her voice from wavering. Rock didn't answer, but flicked his eyes up to her face as he continued to suck at her breast, letting his teeth close around her nipple sharply for her insult. She shivered slightly, but didn't make a sound despite the fact that the heat between her thighs was practically throbbing now.

How the fuck had he managed to get her so riled up? Rock was a pansy, and yet here he was holding her down and giving her the perfect combination of pleasure and pain. She had always figured Rock would be the type to tentatively touch a woman while whispering sweet nothings and other useless bullshit, but the Rock on top of her right now was almost...sexy.

Rock could see the desire in her eyes. Even if her mouth was telling him to stop, was calling him every name she could think of, those beautiful brown depths told him the truth. She wanted him, but her pride wouldn't let her say it. If she couldn't find the courage to be vulnerable in front of him, to bare just a little of her soul to him, then he would help her. He would satisfy her lust even if it meant putting up with the game she was playing, of pretending he was the only one that wanted this.

He continued to bite and suckle at her roughly, switching from breast to breast and making Revy so wet she could hardly stand it. Suddenly, he stopped, shifting his body to plant a knee into her sternum while he gathered both her wrists into one hand. The free hand deftly undid the plain black tie he was wearing and he used it to bind her wrists together.

Revy tried to squirm away but every time she did so, the knee on her chest kept her pressed in place. It appeared his knot-tying abilities had improved quite a bit since he had first joined Lagoon Company, for despite how much she tugged, she couldn't pull her hands free of her bonds.

"You kinky, twisted fuck," she said, unable to hide the smirk on her face. "I never thought you'd be into bondage."

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Rock hissed back as he began to unbutton his white collared shirt.

It wasn't often Rock let this side of him show. Hell, he had never let it show before he'd joined this group of pirates, and he certainly never thought his darker side would make an appearance while with a woman. This is what Revy did to him. She brought out his carnal side, for better or for worse, and Rock found himself using words that usually would have made him blush, doing things he'd never dreamed of doing, and the tattooed woman seemed to egg him on until he couldn't help but bare his teeth at her like this. It was dangerous and exciting, much like the rest of his experiences as a pirate, and the added thrill only made him crave her more. The woman beneath him tried to swing at him with her bound fists but he caught her arm easily with one hand, shrugging off his shirt as he pushed her back down on the bed.

"You bitch," Rock whispered in her ear, resting his face in the crook of her neck as the hand not holding her down traveled down her stomach to the fly of her shorts. Despite his words, there was amusement in his voice. "If your bed had a headboard, I would have tied you to it. You just can't seem to behave yourself."

"Fuck you," came Revy's predictable reply, hips squirming as she tried to make the job of unzipping her shorts more difficult. He succeeded anyway and managed to tug them over her hips until they were halfway down her legs, leaving her in simple black bikini cut panties.

The redheads breath hitched as she felt his fingers dip beneath the cotton material and smooth down over her skin. Rock was surprised to find her lacking any trace of hair on her mound. She must have just shaved and he was glad she did because when he reached even lower, he was able to feel just how wet she was as her plentiful juices coated his fingers.

"Jesus, Revy. You're soaked," he breathed, letting two fingers rub over her slit and groaning as he could feel the hot flesh pulse beneath him.

"S-shut up! Don't touch me you bastard!"

A smirk formed on Rock's lips at her protest. The words she used were forceful, but the way she stuttered, and the breathiness in her voice proved to him that even she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop.

Revy put as much venom into her voice as she could muster, but the feel of him touching her sensitized flesh had her trembling. Her body was aching for him, craving his touch, and though the fact pissed her off royally, she was losing the will to fight him.

Rock watched the woman beneath him as he ran his fingers teasingly up and down her slit, over and over. He watched her abdominals tense, her chest heave, her thighs quiver, but the response that gave him the most satisfaction was the way she bit her lip and the chocked sound of pleasure she managed to stifle in doing so.

Wanting to break down her resistance completely, he moved his digits just a little higher and found the small fleshy nub he'd been searching for. He brushed over it gently, watching hungrily as the contact made her hips jerk before her entire body dissolved into shivers. She was so sexy and responsive. All it took was some gentle handling of her clit to have her falling apart. Rock couldn't resist throwing this newfound knowledge back in her face.

"You're awfully sensitive," he whispered huskily, a smirk on his lips. "Has it been a while since you've had any action?"

Revy's pleasured expression was immediately replaced with one of pure rage. "You fucked up cock-sucking son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you! I'll-"

Whatever she was going to say after that was forgotten as Rock applied steady pressure to her clit for a moment before running over the swollen pearl again and again. Her profanities were lost to cries of pleasured surprise and lusty moans as her whole body bucked in response, forcing Rock to tighten his grip on her bound wrists.

He drank in her every response, his cock throbbing with each moan that fell from those pouty pink lips. Her slick flesh was growing wetter with every stroke of her fingers enticing him in a way that not even his former girlfriend had. Revy was a strong and dangerous woman, but in this moment he had power over her. Rock had never been one to crave control, but he was quickly becoming drunk on the power and lust that came with subduing the foul-mouthed redhead.

His fingers slid up and down over her clit before drawing teasing circles around the pulsating nub. Her brown eyes lost focus before drifting closed as her hips arched up to meet his hand. Rock couldn't help a moan at the sight of her, flushed and gleaming in a thin layer of sweat. Tired of teasing, he brought his fingers to her opening and plunged twin digits inside of her, growling as her body took him in easily, her insides slick and hot and incredibly tight around him.

Revy's eyes snapped open as her mouth fell open in a silent scream. The pleasure she had felt while he played with her clit was suddenly intensified as her body clamped down around his invading fingers.

"Oh fuck!" she moaned, body on fire as he began to slide in and out at a pace that was slow, but reached deep. Apparently Rock's fingers were longer than she had previously thought. She was no stranger to sex, and had done some things that might even make a seasoned prostitute blush, but what Rock was doing to her was different. He was aggressive, but gentle, and seemed genuinely concerned about her pleasure.

Most of the time, she was with men looking for a quick fix. They fucked hard like animals, rough and mindless and while she liked the intensity of it, there had been many times when she had been left unsatisfied when her partner found his release and then packed up and left. There had also been the times when sex was great, when the man knew just what position to put her in to pound into her just right and make her see stars. But never had she had a man hold her down like this and focus solely on her pleasure or watch her like the sight of her responding to him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that hungry but admiring look in Rock's dark eyes. All she knew was that the feel of his fingers moving inside her, slow and purposeful and not just for the sake of getter her wet enough to take his cock, was both erotic and wonderful.

The moans she had tried so hard to hold back were flowing from her lips, reckless, wanton sounds that came with every push of his fingers. Her profane words were now uttered in response to the pleasure coursing through her, not at the one making her feel this way. Her squirming and thrashing was now because of the relentless sparks flashing along her nerve endings, not because she was trying to escape. Mind hazed by pleasure and body on fire, Revy finally gave in, deciding that if Rock was going to try and prove his worth in bed, then she would let him show her what he could do.

Revy's body felt heavenly, tightening further around his fingers as his hand moved steadily beneath her underwear. He was so caught up the feel of her around him that moved to kiss her before even realizing it. He crushed his mouth to hers, biting at her lips before sucking on her tongue. This time, Revy kissed back, moaning into his mouth and aggressively moving her tongue against his.

He moved his thumb to flick over her clit in time with his thrusting fingers and she immediately went wild beneath him, shuddering and writhing bucking her hips up against his hand. Rock broke the kiss, panting hard before attacking her neck with equal intensity. He suckled the flesh of her throat, nipping and biting hard enough to leave marks, but Revy didn't seem to care as she moaned more profanities.

"Fuck, Rock! I'm gonna come! Don't fucking stop!"

"I want to feel you come for me," he rasped into the crook of her shoulder. She was so wet for him, soaking his hand and her panties. He wanted to feel her sex ripple with her impending release, wanted to watch her fall apart. He increased the speed of his fingers, pumping into her with renewed energy and instantly earning another lusty moan.

"Mmm, yeah! Work my pussy just like that. Give it to me fucking hard!"

Revy's dirty language didn't surprise Rock. What did surprise him was how much it turned him on. He had never been much for cursing, but the naughty words she was currently moaning made him even more eager to slam his fingers into her tight hole.

He dragged his teeth across her shoulder, letting his tongue slide over her skin and lap up the salt of her sweat as he pumped into her furiously. His thumb ground against her clit especially hard, finally sending his partner over the edge. Her hips snapped forward as her head fell back, body consumed with fire as she shook violently.

"Oh fuuuuuuuck!" she shrieked, hands fisting within their confines, twitching in Rock's iron grip as her whole body spasmed uncontrollably.

Rock moaned along with her as he felt the wet haven of her body squeeze his fingers with incredibly force, the slick muscles contracting in waves and massaging his digits as her orgasm overtook her. He watched her face, beautiful at the height of release with her eyes squeezed shut and mouth falling open. She was so strong, so dangerous, and yet she had been reduced to a trembling leaf by his hand. Her flawless body twitched beneath him and he knew that he had to be inside her, had to feel her womanhood squeeze his cock with that same velvet grip.

She hadn't even stopped quivering before he jerked his fingers from her sex, noting how the muscles contracted sharply in protest as they tried to keep him wedged inside. Her body was limp and lifeless and easy to maneuver as he flipped her over onto her hands and knees, her bound hands hardly supporting her weight as she slumped forward to rest her forehead against the rumpled covers.

Rock was behind her in an instant, jerking her underwear down over her hips to join the shorts that were still bunched around her knees. The garments kept her legs pressed together but it wasn't enough to hide the captivating view of her womanhood, pink and perfect and dripping sticky juices as a testament to how much he had turned her on. Her ass was firm and round, the same beautiful bronze as the rest of her skin and he couldn't resist letting his hands smooth over the twin globes. Muscles twitched under his palms as her highly sensitized body responded to the slightest touch. Her skin was warm and smooth, her ass oh so squeezable, and Rock couldn't wait another moment to slip between those perfect cheeks and slide deep inside her beckoning body.

With slightly shaking fingers, he undid his own fly and shoved his pants and underwear down, letting his cock spring free to bounce against his stomach. He didn't even bother kicking his clothing off all the way, but let the material bunch around his knees as his hand gave his throbbing cock a few hard strokes before guiding it to Revy's dripping slit.

The tattooed woman was only just starting to recover from her first orgasm when she felt something hot and blunt push against her outer lips. Before she could form the words to protest, he was pushing his way inside, his cock sliding in easily and stretching her pussy tight around his length.

Revy let out a sharp cry, body shaking as she tried to adjust to the intrusion. Pleasure flooded through her, the edges tinged with pain as her tight hole struggled to accommodate him.

"Fuck," she hissed. "I thought the Japanese were supposed to have small cocks."

Rock let out a small sound of amusement through gritted teeth as he fought to keep his eyes from rolling up in his head at the exquisite feel of her body wrapped around him. "That's what you get for going shooting your mouth off about things you know nothing about," he ground out. "I told you, you don't know me as well as you think you do."

He pulled back slightly, only to ram his hips forward, filling her to the brink and taking pleasure in both the way she cried out and the sound of his testicles slapping against her ass. He couldn't contain his own moan as she clenched around him in response, her body squeezing his cock deliciously and forcing him to grab her ass to steady himself.

He began to slide into her hard and deep, slamming into her only to pull out excruciatingly slow. Every forward thrust had the toned cheeks of her ass jiggling and her body trembling as she uttered breathless explicatives or wailed like a cat in heat. He let one hand sweep over her smooth back, loving the feel of her sweat-dampened flesh beneath his fingers. His gentle caress was a contrast to the way he was entering her so roughly.

The dirty words falling from her lips encouraged him to whisper his own dialogue, saying things he never would have said in bed with anyone else. "Revy, your pussy feels so good. You're so fucking tight and wet."

The redhead said something in response, but her words muffled by the sheets she had pressed her face into. Rock let one hand weave into messy strands and pulled her head up , "What did you say?" he growled as he continued to fill her deeply.

"I said I want it harder," she hissed, incredibly turned on by Rock's impromptu hair pulling. "Pound my pussy and don't you dare stop."

Her request wasn't all that surprising. Rock had always figured Revy would be an animal in bed, but he had never thought he would share that carnal intensity.

"You bitch," he chuckled darkly. "Enough is never enough for you, is it? You always want more."

"Shut up!" she practically snarled as she wriggled her ass impatiently, trying to force more of him inside her as she pushed back against his hips.

Rock got the hint and released his grip on her hair, moving it instead to hold her hips tightly. During his next thrust he jerked her backwards onto his length, filling her impossibly deep and making her scream in raw pleasure.

"You like that?" he growled, his own eyes crossing at slamming into her so hard as fire and lightening danced along his spine. "You like taking my cock deep?"

"Do it faster," she panted. "Don't be such a fucking pansy!"

Even in the middle of sex it seemed Revy couldn't resist baiting him. Well, if she wanted her tight body ravaged, he would comply. He began slamming in and out with animalistic ferocity, driving into her as hard and fast as he could go.

"Oh fuck! Yes, yes!" Revy sobbed, obviously enraptured by the harsh way he was ramming into her body. Rock grabbed her ass in a white knuckled grip, loving the way she was growing even wetter for him. His thighs began to burn with the exertion of his thrusts, but even that wasn't enough to slow him down.

What had started as a lazy morning had taken an unexpected turn, and now he was determined to finish this by leaving Revy thoroughly satisfied and unable to jibe about his abilities in bed ever again. But even more than that, he wanted to hear her scream as she came once more, wanted to feel her orgasm all over his cock, wanted to hold her down as she writhed mindlessly in the heights of pleasure.

"You're so dirty," he ground out, the words forming before he even realized what he was saying. "You love what I'm doing to you. You love that I'm fucking you like this."

Revy's only reply was another cat-like wail. If she kept it up, everyone on the street would know what they were up to, but Rock couldn't bring himself to care.

"Say that you love it," Rock demanded, breath coming in harsh pants as he drove into her relentlessly. "Say you love the way I'm fucking you."

Revy said nothing, and the room was only filled with her lusty moans and the wet sound of flesh hitting flesh. Even now, she found ways to be difficult, but Rock was through with putting up with her. He raised a hand and brought it down hard on her backside, the resulting smack slicing through all other noise in the room as a reddened handprint began to form where he had spanked her. Revy gasped sharply, her head jerking up in surprise as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Rock liked that he could finally see her face and moved hand to once again fist in her hair and keep her twisted over her shoulder.

"Say it," he repeated.

A devious grin spread over her lips at the realization of just how naughty this little bedroom game was. She never would have expected something like this out of Rock and it aroused her to no end. Here he was, pounding her pussy as if he meant to destroy her, sending pleasure crashing through her with every bone-jarring thrust, and now he was pulling her hair and spanking her while making demands. It seemed he knew a think or two about handling a woman after all.

When she didn't reply, Rock spanked her again, harder this time, and wiped her smile right off her face as she hissed at the pain. Keeping her fiery eyes locked with his, she finally submitted.

"I love it," she snarled. "I fucking love the way your cock feels inside me. I love the way you fuck me hard!"

Her words broke his last thread of restraint. He abruptly pulled out of her soaking center, eliciting a whine of disappointment, but she was quickly maneuvered onto her back once more. Rock was suddenly on top of her, mouth pressed to hers in another smoldering kiss as he pushed back inside her swollen sex.

Rock braced his hands on either side of her head, keeping just enough of his bodyweight off of her so as not to crush her. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, but neither seemed to care as he continued to rock his pelvis against hers in a hard grind, extracting feverish moans from the woman below him that he swallowed hungrily. Her hands swept restlessly over his back, fingernails raking the pale skin and leaving crisscrossing scratches that oozed blood in the places where she broke the skin.

Rock tore his mouth away, hissing at the pain she caused but thriving on it. His own release was coming fast but he refused to let this end if she didn't reach her peak with him.

"Revy," he growled, his voice low and primal, striking a chord within the tattooed woman and reverberating pleasantly over her skin. "I want to watch you come for me."

Her big brown eyes looked up at him, their normally lucid depths now a chocolaty haze. Both of their bodies were soaked in sweat and the temperature in the room had climbed several degrees since Rock had initiated their coupling, but none of that mattered now. He drank in the sight of her kiss-swollen lips moving as she spoke, was intoxicated by her voice, desperate and breathless. "I'm so fucking close, Rock! Don't stop!"

He shifted his weight, freeing up a hand so it could descend between their bodies to where they were so intimately joined. He trapped her swollen clit beneath his fingertip and began to grind in slow circles, groaning as she instantly fluttered around him. Her back arched, her hands clawed at his back a little harder as she cried out for him, a sweet, sultry sound.

"That's it, come for me hard. Come all over my cock," he growled, his eyes fixed on her face as he continued to move within her with slower, but equally powerful, thrusts.

"Oh fuck, Rock! Fuck! Fuck!"

She chanted the word like a mantra until she dissolved into inarticulate sounds of pleasure. Rock could feel her growing tighter and tighter around him, and had to use every ounce of his willpower to keep from coming on the spot. At last her eyes squeezed shut and her back arched off the bed, pressing bountiful breasts against his chest as she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her whole body was wracked with violent convulsions, including the muscles squeezing his length, and Rocks breath left his lungs in an explosive whoosh as he felt her pussy spasm around him, practically demanding he join her in the heights of bliss.

Revy finally found her voice again and let out a scream of pure lust as muscles deep within continued to contract rhythmically. The pleasure was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, mind numbing, heart stopping. All she could do was cling to the man above her, the one that had done this to her, and ride out wave after wave as sensations crashed over her head to toe.

Unable to hold back, Rock pulled out of her and let himself erupt, emptying his seed in hot pulsations all over her stomach and breasts, the thick, milky substance contrasting against her glistening bronze of her skin.

Every ounce of his strength spent, he collapsed to the side of her, breathing like he had just run a marathon as the last of Revy's convulsions ebbed away, leaving her a trembling mess as she tried to regain her bearings.

They remained like that for a long moment, both motionless and utterly exhausted. Rock was the first to recover, finally kicking off his pants and underwear before rolling over and lazily grabbing the edge of the sheets. He used it to begin wiping away the proof of his release from Revy's body, smiling as the contact made the muscles beneath jump and shiver.

Revy managed to crack open an eye, watching him as he gently wiped away the mess. His gentle touches felt surprisingly good, although her body still trembled uncontrollably in its oversensitive state.

Rock's gaze swept up her body, admiring her flat stomach, full breasts and finally locking with hazy brown eyes. She gave him a lopsided grin, sharp canines showing as she threw out another insult that didn't match the dreamy, contented sound of her voice.

"You bastard, you came all over me."

Rock chuckled as he wiped away the last of the stick substance from her skin, tossing the soiled sheet to the corner of the bed. It was far too hot in his room for sheets anyway.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't do it inside."

Revy hummed in agreement, sighing deeply as he eyes drifted closed. They opened again a short while later as she felt Rock tug at her shorts and panties that were still tangled around her knees, sliding them down long legs and tossing them carelessly to the floor.

She allowed him to roll her to the side and felt the warmth of her chest press to her back. A hand began to trace the contours of her body, starting at her shoulder and moving over the swell of her breast, the dip of her waist, the curve of her hip before lazily retracing its path to start all over again. Revy had never been one for cuddling, but she found herself liking this feeling, of basking in the afterglow and feeling his body pressed to hers. She could almost feel a sort of security in his arms, which was amusing considering that in every dangerous situation they'd been in, she was the one always saving his ass, not the other way around.

"There's the Rock I know," she said with a smirk as she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck before pressing soft kisses to the tender area. "The mushy, affectionate one who's just like a goddamned puppy."

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, his breath stirring the small hairs at her nape and making goose bumps sprout over her flesh.

"Naw, sometimes it's nice to have the predictable Rock around, especially after that performance. I didn't know your split personality was a stud in the bedroom."

The hand tracing her curves paused to splay over her hip as he sighed into her hair. "Revy, I can honestly say I have never acted like that before in my life. You just did something to me and...and I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry."

She stirred in his arms, rolling over so she could push him onto his back and crawl atop his prone form.

"Don't apologize you fucker. It ruins the effect of you as hair pulling, hard fucking asshole, and I kind of like that."

It was Revy who initiated the kiss, a slow, lazy meeting of lips and tongue.

However, when she pulled away, her tone grew serious. "But if you ever again keep advancing on me after I seriously tell you to stop, I am going to blow your fucking head off...both of them. You understand me?"

Rock blanched at her threat, knowing damn well that it was not an empty one. "Y-yes ma'am."

"That's a good boy," Revy grinned, her emotions fluctuating so fast that he couldn't keep up.

She rested her head on his chest, slinging one toned thigh over his hip and seemed quite at home with being sprawled all over him without a shred of clothing between them. Within minutes, she was sound asleep and snoring softly. Rock chuckled quietly to himself. Even after being with this woman so intimately, he still didn't know what to make of her sometimes. She was crazy, that much was for sure, but a beautiful sort of crazy that attracted him like a moth to the flame. She was so different from the life he'd had back in Tokyo. She represented everything that was dangerous and different, all the things he had previously only dreamed about, but now suddenly sound himself living.

He wrapped an arm around her waist while the over let a thumb trace over the tattoo on her shoulder, feeling the slightly raised surface where the ink infused her skin. He let himself relax, shrouded in her scent and body heat. It was soon thereafter that he too fell asleep.

They remained like that even after Dutch and Benny returned. They had carelessly left the door open and gave anyone walking by a full view of their naked, entangled limbs. Dutch and Benny exchanged shocked glanced at the couple sleeping peacefully on the bed. The covers were a rumpled mess and the thick smell of sex and sweat left little doubt as to what they had been up to while they were gone.

"How the fuck do you think that happened?" Benny asked, taking off his glasses, rubbing them on his shirt and putting them back on just to make sure he really wasn't seeing things.

"Hell if I know," Dutch said with a chuckle. "But maybe it's for the best. Now that they've resolved some of that sexual tension, maybe they'll actually get along."

XXXXX


End file.
